teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day of Awakening
"The Day of Awakening" is the twenty-fifth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on May 16th, 2007 on 4Kids on-demand comcast service. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *President Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Sh'Okanabo (Sean Schemmel) **Kanabo *Viral Episode Plot synopsis Open at Cody’s penthouse rooftop as a ship arrives. President Bishop is in need of the Turtles’ help once again. The President shows our heroes a video shot by satellite illustrating that Sh’Okanabo has taken over Moonbase Bishop, placing planet Earth in grave danger! The Turtles and Splinter agree to go with Bishop and his crew of agents, but the President tells Cody to stay behind as the mission is no place for a child (Mikey hints to Jones that he should tag along). Bishop explains that the moonbase is the control center for the Earth Atmospheric Protection Grid, which keeps deadly radiation at bay and helped save Earth from global warming. The President also gives the Turtles some solar grenades that they hope can stop Sh’Okanabo (since he and his drones cannot tolerate sunlight). Cut to the moonbase, where Viral is scanning Bishop's spacecraft as it approaches the satellite. The digital demon informs Sh'Okanabo that the Turtles are on their way. This news pleases the villain as he wants his foes to be present when he uses the protection grid to launch his long awaited "day of awakening" on Earth. The TMNT, Splinter, President Bishop and his troopers arrive at the moonbase and enter. Initially they don't find any resistance, but they're soon surrounded by dozens of attacking Kanabo drones. Leonardo decides that fighting against such overwhelming odds is pointless, so a new plan is needed. Shortly thereafter, we see that the Turtles, Master Splinter and President Bishop have surrendered and are being brought to Sh’Okanabo. The villain gloats about his day of awakening and explains that Viral will hack into the protection grid and use its power to cast the Earth in total darkness, making the Earth ripe to serve as host for a new generation of Kanabo drones! As the TMNT, Splinter and Bishop are held captive, they learn the details of Sh’Okanabo’s evil plan. After his last defeat, Sh’Okanabo escaped to the dark side of the moon where he rebuilt his army by infiltrating Bishop Moonbase. With the entire moon population turned into drones, Sh’Okanabo plans to use the Atmospheric Protection Grid to block out all sunlight from Earth and then populate it with his Kanabo drones. As all hope seems lost, Cody and Turtle X (Serling) suddenly blast through the ceiling and free their allies. Our heroes decide to split up in order to save Earth - Don and Raph will use a code given to them by Bishop to open the blast shields and allow sunlight into the base (thus destroying the Kanabo drones). Bishop and Cody will go after Viral and prevent her from hacking into the protection grid. Leo, Mike and Splinter will battle Sh'Okanabo. Cut to the control room as Viral begins to manipulate the grid and make it opaque, thus blocking all sunlight to planet Earth. She contacts Sh’Okanabo to inform the plan is going perfectly and we find that he has just captured Leo and Mikey! Open as we find Splinter has been slimed too! Luckily, Raph and Don were able to complete their goal and have accessed the ship’s control room. With Raph holding off the drones, Don opens the blast shields, allowing sunlight to fill the facility. Cut to the moonbase control room as Bishop and Turtle X arrive. Viral instantly attacks Cody, trying to take control of Turtle X, but Cody has installed a program that captures the villain and decompiles her code bit by bit. Viral is destroyed and Bishop accesses the Atmospheric Protection Grid and returns sunlight to the Earth. Cut back to Leo, Mikey, and Splinter as they use their last bit of free will to fight off Sh’Okanabo. Leo uses his katanas to remove slime from the windows and allow light into the warehouse. As the sunlight illuminates the room, all of the Kanabo drones revert to their normal selves. Sh’Okanabo, very weak from the sun and the loss of his minions, tries to make a fight of it, but Raph tosses a solar grenade into the evil alien's mouth. The explosive detonates inside the villain and he is destroyed from within by brilliant light. With that, Cody and Bishop arrive and everyone celebrates their victory. Sh’Okanabo and Viral have been beaten for good this time and brighter days are ahead! Quotes *(Sh'Okanobo laughs evilly) Raphael: Nice threads Sh'oka nutjob, they come in Turtle Size? *Viral: Freah MEAT for our zombies! (one of them tries to lick Mikey but he backs off) Michelangelo: Two words, dude: breath, mint! Miscellanea *Sh'Okanabo and Viral are seemingly "killed off" in this episode. Viral's energy form is scrambled and scattered, where as Sh'Okanabo is killed when Raphael bats an energy grenade into his mouth. *Dan Berger stated that an additional minute or so of the episode would be added once the final decision on the series new direction was decided upon. This will close out the Fast Forward season and return the Turtles to New York. *Viral seems to be killed off but will return in Tempus Fugit, the first episode of Back to the Sewers. Gallery * The Day of Awakening/Gallery External links *"The Day of Awakening" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes